Land of Dragons
Land of Dragons is based on the 1998 Disney Animated film "Mulan". Story Part I: Be a man As the crew of keyblade weilders arrive landing their keyblade gliders in a bamboo thicket on the outskirts of an imperial army camp the girls, Flora and Karina where shocked to find themselves resembling men. The reason behind this was a mystery still but they put thiir questions behind them and continued forward. It wasn't long before they cam across a shadow being cast on a giant rock face. Some of the weilders (Glen and Flora) thought it could be a heartless while others had their doubts. Most stayed back and watched as Glen ran forward to attack the monster that was on the other side of the rock only to be met by a small cowering lizard who had before been talking to a young soldier. Upon questioning who they where, the small red lizard attempted to back up the soldier calling her Mulan and revealing her gender in which she was previously trying to conceil. After a small amount of questioning by the party the weilder discovoured that Mulan was dressed up as a man to try to get into the imperial army and bring honour to her family. Her lizard that was along was an overly confident dragon and one of Mulans family gardians. He suggested that the party join Mulan, or Ping in joining the imperial army to help her fit in and seem more manly in comparision to some people (Glen and Rasior.) The party agreed and followed to the camp after a few remarks back and forth and Flora being dramatic and cutting off her hair in order to assue no one found out she was a girl. Part II: Recruitment '' The group made it to camp just in time for the line up for regestration. Mushu hid in Pings armor when they got in line as to not be seen by the soldiers around. A short chubby soldier pushed his way infront of them, followed by a tall lanky man and a rather big man. Annoyed Ping tried to tell the men not to cut in line. When the short one snarled at her she added a please in. This only made them laugh and egg her on. With the ntire group of weilders by Pings side except for Rasior who believed it pointless a full on fight broke out with ironically Rasior being the first to get punched. The fight quickly grew out of hand as more soldiers began to join in the fighting. A few of the keyblade weilders tried to escape the fight but Kel and Karina where into it just as much as the other soldiers. That was until a booming voice commanded everyone to get back in line. The captain had arrived, Shang. He spoke of an enemy, Shan-Yu, and having to prepare everyone for a fight. Before Shang could break out into musical he was intterupted by a soldiers shakey voice. Heartless had appeared at the camp causing the soldiers to all flee. Everyone except for Ping and the keyblade weilders. They took a stand against the heartless ready to fight them and clear the camp out of the threat. The party did quite a good job with the heartless minus Ping. Shang was less then impressed with his display believing that he only lasted as long as he did thanks to the rest of the party. Ping insisted on training and proving his worth in the army, and after a fair amount of persuasion Shang agreed to test him by sending him along with the keyblade weilders to scout out the path to the north campsite. Ping had one shot to prove himself and one shot only. ''Part III: The Test The way through the pass was long and tiring. On the way up there was a few harsh words exchanged among part members as well as a small remark at what a lizard might tasted like, but at last they reached it. Tthey made it to the end of the path and set off the signal flare to tell the rest of the group it was safe to come. It wasn't long before the three soldiers from before along with the captian arrived at the site. The soldiers from before where nice to Ping this time, almost respecting him. But the captain wass the one that they had to worry about impressing. Ping had earned his place in the army but still did not win his approval yet. He still had his doubts about his abilities. This only pushed Ping more to prove himself. Part IV: Into the Cave '' With some encouraging words Ping began to get his confidence up ready for whatever mission was placed before them next, but before another mission could be assigned Mushu came up with another idea. Mushu wanted to take on Shan-Yu themselves. He claimed to have seen him enter a cave outside the village. Mushu believed that with the six of them they could take on Shan-Yu. With slight hesitation Ping and the rest of the party went along with the plan and headed off to the cave that Mushu had mentioned. It seemed that just the idea of going into the cave made the group slightly jumpy. A mouse caused the two girls to jump and Glen to summon his keyblade and hit the mouse out of the cave by swinging his keyblade like a golfclub. If anything was going to drew attention to their attempted surprise attack it would have been Glen. But upon reaching the main part of the cave they discovoured it was empty. No one to alert of their presence because there was no one there... or so they thought. As the party was getting ready to leave the so called abandoned cave barriors formed at the door preventing them from leaving the room and a bunch of heartless appeared attacking them. It seemed they had to fight their way out of that situation. Once defeating ever enemy in the cave Mushu was estatic to tell the Captain just what Ping had done. Well what the group had done but stretch the truth a bit to make it seem like Ping did most of the work. Mushu took lead not even wanting to hear any argument about it. They where off to talkt to Shang. But when they reached the campsite once more it had been attacked and burnt to the ground. Shang laid against a wall injured and Ping ran up to see what was wrong. The party was informed that Shan-Yu and the Huns had attacked and where now headed to the mountain summet. Ping didn't waste any time volunteering to go after them and running off. ''Part V: The mountain pass The party ran as fast as they could up to the mountain pass where Shan-Yu supposed to be. And sure enough there he was at the top of the mountain with his bird countless heartless and his hun army. Upon Shan-Yu's comand all the heartless and army alike charged down the mountain at the six party members. There where more men and heartless then the party knew how to handle but lucky for them before they got too close Yao, Ling and Chien-Po arrived with some explosives, or one explosive as it was. As Yao started to set up the explosive aiming it at Shan-Yu Ping pushed him out of the way and aimed it at a peak that rose above the mountain face they currently where on. Using Mushu as a lighter Ping sent the the cannon into the mountain creating an avalanch that would be used to take out everyone at one. The party ran and ducked for cover behind a rock as Ping ran and grabbed the recently recovered Shang and brought him to the rock where they where safe from the snow. After hearing an earful fro the party about how dangerous of a move it was, Ping turned his attention back to the captain who was thanking her and withdrawing his previous doubt, that was until Mushu arrived. He was mumbling about everything that just happened and finished by saying "C'mon, Mulan. Let's quit this chaarade and go home, girl." Giving a way Mulans true identity to Shang. Shang was shocked at to say the least. The punishment for high treason and dishonour of the army was death but Shang couldn't kill her. Instead he ordered her out of his sight, dismissing Ping as well as the rest of the army. Mulan let her hair down and took off her armer. She thanked the party for their help and gt ready to return home. Mulan knew her father would be mad at her but she couldn't run from it, it was time to head home. Just as they got ready tohead their seprate ways the group heard the screatch of a hawk high above. They looked up to see it was Shan-Yu's bird. They looked back at the avalanch area in time to see Shan-Yu burst from the snow. He had some how survived and was now heading towards the Emperor. The party knew they had to warn Shang. Part VI: What are you doing here? The party caught up in time to warn Shang of Shan-Yu's survival but Shang didn't believe them. That was until the falcon screeched above then landed on Shan-Yu's shoulder. Shang ordered for the protection of the palace and more importantly the emperor. The party was prepared to follow and help when they where met by a familiar voice but not a voice of a friend. Nequa stood behind them looking rather impatient. Nequa scanned the group and started talking to herself a bit before digging her keyblade into the ground then dissappearing. Unsure of what to do Mulan drew the faa family sword holding it out reay for whatever may come. With Mushu's help she increased her fire power a bit when Mushu blew fire on the sword. Before Mulan could use her new move a strange wind came a blew the flames out and Nequa appeared behind Mulan, grabbing her. According to Nequa all she wanted was honour but what her plan was exactly was unclear. Before she would fo into any detail Nequa dissappeared once more leaving the party in a state of slight confusion. But they didn't have time to question what just happened, the emperor was in trouble and if Nequa was helping Shan-Yu he would surely be able to kidnap the emperor. Part VII: Shan-Yu Th party made it to the palace in time to meet Shan-Yu at the entrance. Shan-Yu already had a hold of the emperor who stood calmly not doing anything to give the Hun leader the upper hand.Mulan was the first to catch the huns attention. Her determined eyes though scared where confident and the hun found that an admirable quality. This distracted him enough to give Shang the upper hand as he jumped off the rooftop and landed a few hits on Shan-Yu and get the emperor away and into the safety of the palace. Before Shan-Yu could follow he was stopped by Mulan and the rest of the party, Mulan holding Shangs sword that he had dropped in his rush. And thus the battle begun. It was a long and trying battle with both Glen and Flora getting KO'd in it, but in the end they all made it through with minimal injury, most of it to Glens pride since he had been taken out by a bird that Karina could one hit. Karina and Kel where the ones to at last take Shan-Yu down, but he wasn't out. Shan-Yu got up and charged at Mulan. Mulan attempted to block but was disarmed leaving her with little options. While Mushu was off doing something else Mulan grabbed out her fan she was given and used it to dissarm Shan-Yu by catching the sword in it and twistingit causin him to lose grip. Mulancaught thhe sword as it flew towards her, turning a bad situation into a good one. Meanwhile Mushu hand grabbed a rocket firework and was getting ready to light it. Mulan seeing and realizing his plan used Shan-Yu's own sword to stab into his cape and keep him pinned in the spot as Mushu lit the firework and sent him high into the sky and crashing into the fireworks tower which then lit off itself. With the battle now finally over the emperor exited the palace to see the comotion. Part VIII: Celebrations With all the parties attempts to explain what had just happened only one thing caught the emperors attention "She saved China..." The emperor approached Mulan with a stern look. After Mulan and some of the party members quickly bowed the emperor proceeded to list everything that Mulan had done wrong cusing great stress among Mulan and the party, but in the end he thanked her for her work in saving China. With a bow the emperor stepped back leaving room for Mulan to return Shangs sword. Shang proud of what Mulan had done insisted she keep but but Mulan refused, She had her own sword and family honour. Or so she thought, she reached for it but to her surprise could not find the handle. She had lost her family sword, it was a sign of her families honour. But she wouldn't be returning home empty handed. The emperor instructed Shang to retrive Shan-Yu's sword and present it to Mulan. This way she had something to bring home to show what she had done for all of China. Mulan took the sword, proud as Shang thanked her. The emperor couldn't believe that he only thanked her, telling him that he had to do more to earn Mulan's affection. Shangs face turned red with embarassment and the party didn't say much but where silently laughing at how cowerdly Shang was being about the whole thing. But now it was time to complete their final mission by sealing the keyhole which Mushu informed them was under the big group of people gathered in the imperial square. Glen despite Karina's dissapproving Glen cast gravity magic on the entire group of people lifting them into the air allowing Flora to lock the keyhole. Once locked Glen put the people down and took off scared that they may turn into an angry mob. Meanwhile everyone else got ready to head back to the land of departure. Category:Worlds Characters '''Mulan: '''Her official name is Fa Mulan, and she is the principal protagonist. Mulan disguises herself as a male soldier to join the Chinese Imperial Army in her father's place. Instead of being punished for this, she is eventually hailed as a war hero. '''Mushu: '''The Fa Family's guardian spirit. He has an oversized ego and likes to give his opinion on things even when it isn't needed. He is also very sensitive to being called a lizrd, often making a point of calling himself an all-powerful dragon. Mushu helps guide Mulan on her journey. '''Shang: '''Captain Li Shang is the Captain of the Chinese Imperial Army's recruits. He trains them to help them in "being men", showing them techniques to bring them closer to being swift as a coursing river, having the force of a great typhoon, and having the strength of a raging fire, and becoming as mysterious as the dark side of the moon. He also hints at the development of some romantic feelings for Mulan at the end of the party's stay in the world. '''Yao: '''A short, but extremely aggressive recruit for the Chinese Imperial Army. He tries to push around the party a little upon their entry to the army recruit camp. '''Emperor of China: '''The Emperor of China was Shan-Yu's target for kidnapping. After being rescued, he rewards Mulan with Shan-Yu's sword, because chicks dig dead guys' swords. He also embarrassed Shang by bringing up the feelings for Mulan. Ping.png|Mulan in her disguise as a male soldier, called "Ping". Mulan.png|Mulan, the girl who saved China. Mushu_kh.png|Mushu, the hot headed dragon guardian. shang.jpg|Shang, the captain of the Chinese Imperial Army Recruits. Yao.gif|Yao, the aggressive, short soldier that seems to prefer to speak with his fists. logic.jpg|The Emperor's Logic; it barely exists. emperor.jpg|Emperor of China, the man who rewards destruction. He is the ruler of China. Shan-Yu_disney_Mulan_(1998).jpg|Shan-Yu, leader of the Huns. Hayabusa.jpg|Hayabusa, Shan-Yu's bird and he with a burning hatred of Glen. '''Shan Yu: '''Shan Yu was the leader of the Huns, and the main antagonist. He attacked the Emperor of China in an attempt to force him to bow to him. He would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for those pesky keyblade wielders and their meddling magical skills. '''Hayabusa: '''Hayabusa was Shan Yu's bird. It fought alongside the Hun against the party, and made Glen its bitch. Participating Players *Flora *Karina *Raisor *Glen *Kel Missions *Disembark **Completed by: Raisor, Karina, Kel, Glen, Flora *I. Be A Man **Completed by: Glen, Karina, Flora, Raisor, Kel *II. Prove your Worth **Completed by: Karina, Flora, Raisor, Glen, Kel *III. To the Mountains **Completed by: Karina, Glen, Flora, Raisor, Kel *IV. Shan-Yu's Hideaway **Completed by: Raisor, Kel, Karina, Flora, Glen *V. Ambush **Completed by: Raisor, Karina, Glen, Kel, Flora *VI. The Summit **Completed by: Karina, Flora, Glen, Kel *VII. Warn Shang **Completed by: Karina, Glen, Kel *IX. Shan-Yu **Completed by: Kel, Glen, Karina, *Lock **Completed by: Flora Bosses Shan-Yu with Hayabusa Trivia *Based on Disney's 1998 animated film "Mulan" *Chi Fu never makes an appearance in the world, despite appearing many times in the original film. The same can be said for Mulan's family, although they are only really shown in the beginning and at the end. *In the original movie, there was a badass training montage animated to the song "I'll make a man out of you". While Shang did sing this song in the world, and there was a small amount of training, it did not seem to last anywhere near as long as the montage did. We did get to sing it, and we are thankful for lord SOK for including this in the musical mission. *Mulan was the first movie created outside LA, California, created by Disney's Studio in Florida. *Mulan was almost a PG movie but went by different standards to get G. *When the troops discover that the Huns destroyed a village in the Tun Shao Pass, numerous dead bodies of soldiers can be seen, making Mulan the only Disney movie that shows numerous dead bodies. *The original theatrical release poster for Mulan makes a cameo in Nani's bedroom in Lilo and Stitch. *Mushu calls Mulan "Sleeping Beauty" when he wakes her up, referencing the successful disney film of the same name. *Shan-Yu and Hayabusa share an intense hatred for Glen. This is not opinion, this is fact. Category:Worlds